


Masque of the Green Death

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is like a harbinger of justice or something, It’s Fine Though, Kissing, M/M, Nobleman technoblade, a bit of emotional manipulation, reposted from wattpad, “will he die” cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: Techno’s throwing a ball, but notices an unusual uninvited guest he feels a strange connection to.Personal ratings:Funny 1/10, steamy 9/10, fluffy 3/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Techno’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Their ages aren’t stated anywhere, but I imagine that they’re both in their late twenties in this. To me it makes the most sense based on how much life experience I gave them. Just btw.

Outside in the streets, common people were freezing in the cold, dreary weather, the daylight having left with many of their moods, but Technoblade didn’t care about them, he was merely excited for the grand ball he was hosting. A lot of planning had gone into it, making sure the place was bursting with food, expensive alcohol, and the most influential people around, and while he wasn’t a fan of the snow falling outside, he’d be inside with the light from crystal chandeliers and dancing crowds, so it wouldn’t matter. 

Guests slowly arrived at the mansion and the space filled up. He didn’t recognize everyone he invited, but such was the life a host, the only important thing was their fancy, embroidered outfits that flaunted their wealth. Many people came up to talk to him, filling his pride and validating the time, money and energy he had spent. Gazing at the sea of people in triumph, he feasted on the hor’dourves pumped out from his kitchen. 

The day went on, food, music, and alcohol as it’s lifeblood, waves of expensive fabric and constellations of jewels filling the room. This was the accumulation of his power, the display of his wealth, the life he had worked at to achieve, it didn’t matter if he didn’t know his guests, or if the only reason he could bear the thick, warm air was the chilly drafts from outside, this was his Magnus opus.

As he stood there, sipping on champagne in his intricately decorated red coat and excessive ruffles of silk, he saw an unusual figure standing in the midst of the dance floor. It was dressed entirely in green and wore a mask, a stark contrast to the shining gems embroidered into vividly patterned fabrics that surrounded the figure. Additionally, it wasn’t dancing, only standing there, looking at him. 

Confused, Techno stood still while the figure slowly moved towards him as if the crowd around them didn’t exist. As they got closer, he saw the fake smile on the mask and the flat green cloak without a hint of detail, embellishment, or even sewing seams. When the figure was almost in front of him, he also noticed how perfectly clean it was, no stains, smudging, or even the suggestion of wear, which any of the people around them would no doubt give their lives to achieve. Added on to the way the figure moved, they looked ethereal.

Finally, the figure stood in front of him, eye to eye, and it seemed like the rest of the party vanished. Something drew him to this figure who hid everything about themselves, something primordial, something that felt like fate, destiny. Techno stared into the abyss of the mask so much that he could only see out of the corner of his eye when a white gloved hand appeared from the green fabric, palm up in invitation. 

Instinctually, he grabbed it and was immediately pulled into an energetic dance. The figure took the lead before he knew it, gripping his shoulder blade in a way that let them control him, move him how they wanted. While Techno had never been the follow before, it came naturally to be putty in the figure’s arms. They danced all across the ballroom floor, spinning and flying and almost running around, letting the figure’s green cloak ruffle out around them, flowing as if it was an air current. 

All the while, Techno held onto their shoulder, which was wide and sturdy, betraying the muscle under the featureless cloak. Their hand, too, was firm and strong, though also graceful and full of movement as it expertly spun him, flung him around, pulled him close. Whenever they would separate for a second, it felt empty and cold. 

Techno wasn’t aware of how long they danced, but they eventually came to a conclusion during a high energy part of the song, the figure spinning them both around at ever faster speeds, bodies close, an exhilarating cacophony, until with a crash of cymbals, Techno was dipped low, almost parallel with the ground. A curtain he wasn’t aware of before fluttered opened from the breeze they generated to reveal waves of elegant orange sunlight flooding in, occasionally faltering only as flakes of ice floated down. The strong light, the color of autumn leaves, made the figure more breathtaking yet, even as Techno was heaving with exhaustion. 

Techno let himself be suspended in the air, trusting the figure to support him probably more than he should. They leaned their still masked face forward, at which Techno closed his eyes, then he heard a whisper. It was simultaneously incredibly quiet, and crystal clear in the noise of the party, masculine, yet airy. “Dream.”

Assuming it was his name, Technoblade attempted to respond out of courtesy, still breathing heavily. “Te-“

“I know.”

And with that, the figure pulled away, doing the bare minimum to get him on his feet, then releasing the comforting hold and effortlessly walking away. Panicked, Technoblade only stood there for a moment to catch himself as he got dizzy, contemplating the betrayal before following him out of the patch of flame hued sunlight and into the crowd. He rushed through them in order to get to Dream, but the other didn’t seem to be affected by them, moving at a slow pace but quickly gaining ground. The people who just moments before had seemed invisible in their silks and jewels were suffocating. 

Still, Technoblade didn’t lose him. It took significantly longer, but he squeezed his way through the crowd, delirious as he scrambled towards Dream, finally finding him standing still in front of a pair of velvet curtains. Just before he was able to reach him, Dream slipped through and onto the balcony. Frantic for reasons he couldn’t explain, Techno followed, opening and closing the doors in a flash. 

Then, Dream stood in front of him, the party was suddenly muffled, and the chill of winter ran through him. It was still snowing, dusting their hair and faces, but to their right, between the frosted mountains, there were ribbons of blue and orange stretching across the sky, while on their left, hints of pink were tickling snow covered peaks in a way that seemed to stretch the laws of the universe. The view was more colorful, more radiant, than the fabrics and jewels from inside, making them look like cheap knockoffs of the real beauty in front of them. 

Flakes of snow tickled his cheeks and his breath came out as clouds as the two watched the slow movement of color around them. Yellows shifted to orange, oranges turned fire red, reds lighted to pink before fading into the darkening sky. They stood in silence to watch the beauty, ignoring the snow building up and the numbness of their ears. 

After who knows how long, Dream moved to fearlessly sit on the railing, staring at Techno. Techno stared back, absorbing the sight of the beautiful sky that framed him and the snow gently coming to a rest on his shoulders. Then, Techno followed suit, sitting on the rail. 

As soon as he was balanced, maybe even before, Dream moved his hand on top of his and they looked at each other with passion. Dream leaned forward to his ear, whispering again, the same tone he used before, but still barely able to be heard despite the quiet atmosphere. “Close your eyes.” For a moment he was torn between the jaw dropping view in front of him and obeying, but when Dream looked at him in a way that suggested he was smirking, Techno followed the order without question. 

Within a second of his vision going dark, Techno was filled with the sensation of hot lips on his own and a tongue going down his throat. Orienting himself, he grabbed Dream’s shoulders and reciprocated the passion. When Dream pulled away, a hand snapped over Techno’s eyes while he felt kisses, love bites, and teeth adorn his neck and jaw. “I won’t look.” He said, loosing his collar to expose more of his skin. 

Dream stopped. “Promise?” He asked in the same whisper.

“Mmh.” Techno nodded, still high on elation. Almost hesitantly, Dream retracted his hand, then moved it to the back of his neck, the warm sensation seeping through the gloves and into his spine. 

They continued, full of desire, exchanging deep kisses, time didn’t matter as they kissed, and made out, and feasted on the taste of each other, sweet, hot, and intoxicating. Occasionally, Techno pleaded out Dream’s name, shameless about any sounds he made. Dream, however, was completely silent except for the physical sounds of his lips and tongue, barely even making a sound as he breathed. Techno ignored it, pleased with merely the enthusiasm that showed through his actions, how Dream held him close, and moved them so they weren’t side by side, but head on each other. 

It was more than enough that Dream made him feel like he was falling. His stomach jumped, his mind raced with adrenaline as Dream held him, it almost felt like the winter wind was blowing against his back, sending wisps of hair into his face, which quickly got caught in the corners of his and Dream’s increasingly chapped mouths. And it was. 

In a moment, he broke his promise, pulling away slightly to take in the rushing of the scenery, his mansion, now far away. The only thing stationary was a freckled face in front of his own, whose dirty blonde hair was also whipping up towards the abandoned balcony. 

Then, Dream opened his eyes to reveal a pair of lime green, glowing pupils looking at him with a hint of shame. Techno’s own, dull burgundy eyes widened with a mix of fear and confusion before he suddenly remembered the ground. In an instant, he pulled Dream into a tight hug. Whether it was a bitter desire to drag him down with him, a desperate plea for the otherworldly being to save him, or merely an infantile instinct to cling to something when frightened, it didn’t matter, because within milliseconds, they were on the ground. 

Ache and pain gripped every part of Techno’s body, especially his back, before being slightly stung, while also soothed by the cold of the snow they had landed on. Still, he was almost immobile as he loosed his arms from around Dream and accepted his fate, trapped between moderately packed snow and the body on top of him. 

Dream evidently wasn’t experiencing the same amount of pain Techno was feeling, as soon after they landed he propped himself up with one hand and one elbow to gaze down at Techno. Now that they were more separated, Techno was able to get a complete look of him, from his large, intense eyes, to his smooth jaw, to his lips, still raw, curled in a triumphant smirk. It painted a powerful, yet innately attractive image. 

Once again, Dream leaned towards Techno’s ear and whispered, same tone, same volume, no suggestion of the adrenaline he must’ve been feeling from having fallen off the balcony. “You aren’t better than anyone.” As he was wondering what that meant, Dream started stripping him, taking his expensive overcoat, his fancy shirt, his sturdy leather boots, everything, and stashing them somewhere under his cloak. Still, he was gentle, careful to remove each item while causing the least amount of pain to his already heavily bruised back and legs. He was left with nothing, his sack of change, his rings and necklaces, anything that could connect him to wealth was hidden away under Dream’s cloak. Techno, meanwhile, could only lie on the ground. 

Then, Dream was done, but once he stood to leave, he stopped, contemplation on his face before he kneeled down once again. Dream repositioned so he was on top of Techno, moved his undershirt out of the way, and started adding more bruises to his torso, which did a great job of interrupting the actual pain. Gradually, he moved up until he was back to kissing his jaw, and Techno wanted nothing more than to bring him close so he could share in the affection, but he could only manage to drag his arm through the air to cup Dream’s face, stroking his cheek and tangling the tips of his fingers in hair. 

Dream was visibly shocked, and he blushed slightly under his thumb before smiling and leaning in for a kiss, less desperate than most of their previous ones, but filled with the same sweet passion. Kindness in his eyes, he finally pulled away for the last time, standing up in the snow and saying, in a more natural and jolly voice than his whispers, “Good luck Technoblade.” Techno saw him out of the corner of his vision pick up both the crown and the mask that had fallen in the snow pile, and walk away, leaving him freezing and groaning in the cold wearing little more than his underwear. The adrenaline quickly faded, taking with it his consciousness, and he passed out. 


	2. Dream’s POV

Dream woke up with a sigh. He had another job today, which was never fun. His profession was cathartic, yes, but not particularly joy inducing. After getting ready, donning the flashy green cloak he was known for, as well as the mask that helped him cover his suspicious eyes, he stood outside the mansion. Inhaling, he soaked up the beautiful scenery, savored the feeling of snow delicately falling on his hair, the fresh frost nipping at his ears. Exhaling, he prepared his mind for what was to come. 

Once he slipped in, it was just as he expected, the same stench of alcohol mixed with sweat, the same humid crowd of bodies draped in money, his only hope was that tonight would be quick. Instantly, he found his target, Technoblade, who was hosting the party, and stared him down. Others had different methods to draw attention, but this was his preferred one, a technique that just slowly unnerved them. Staring drew less attention from the useless crowd anyways. 

Catching his target’s eye, he prepared to be confronted, that’s what usually happened, but Technoblade was doing no such thing, he was only standing there, looking at him, probably judging him if experience was anything to go off of. It wasn’t that rare for a target to be too haute to initiate the conversation, especially if he suspected Dream to be a peasant, so seeking to get this over with, he approached the host. 

Looking closer, Technoblade wasn’t looking at him with disgust or contempt, it was closer to curiosity, maybe even fascination. Which, interesting. Did that mean he didn’t perceive Dream as a threat? Dream had been told many times that his presence caused targets to get vague premonitions about how dangerous he is, a chill down their spine when they made eye contact, perhaps Technoblade doesn’t get that feeling. 

Either way, it wouldn’t erase the fact that the jewel encrusted man was his target, and therefore must be put down a peg, so Dream used his tried and true strategy when his target wouldn’t immediately yell at him, taking away their power. He extended his hand, the traditional offer to dance. A few would scoff at even the suggestion, but Technoblade took his hand. Beneath his mask, he smirked. This would be fun. 

Dream virtually dragged Technoblade into position, forcibly taking the lead from the oh so powerful manly man in front of him. When Technoblade didn’t immediately back away in humiliation, Dream lead him, rushed and free form, or rather, Dream danced and pulled Technoblade through it like a rag doll. The more he didn’t resist, the greater it became as Dream ran wild on the dance floor, not shameful as he let out his daily frustrations through movement. He assumed that Technoblade was being dragged around, stumbling through the steps, and only staying upright because of him, but once he paid attention, he realized that he was wrong. Technoblade, however clumsily, was dancing with him, feet finding their places on the ground and torso twisting to emphasize the motion. Soon the dance became truly fun. 

They spun through the crowd, who flowed around them like water around a boulder, bodies pressed together intimately in one moment, then feet away the next. Dream was in full control as they ebbed in and around each other, but Technoblade never slowed down, always intent on keeping up with their dance. It was exciting, it was exhilarating, like little else had been before. 

Unfortunately, all things must end, so when the music he had barely paid attention to eventually came to a dramatic conclusion, Dream gave their dance a conclusion as well, bringing Technoblade into a low dip, beneath him, completely at his mercy. The heavy breathing from below betrayed the significant difference in stamina, perhaps his exhaustion was why he hadn’t snapped yet. Part of Dream wanted to keep dancing, but it would be better to not drag this on, he still despised the party after all, the dancing only moderately helped. 

Leaning close to Technoblade’s ear, he used the menacing whisper he had perfected. The only one who had heard it other than Dream’s targets, was George, a close friend and coworker, who, upon hearing it, had immediately jerked back in an animalistic display of fear, frantically advising Sapnap to not subject himself to it. “Dream.” He prodded. His name. The proof he wasn’t invited, that he doesn’t belong. 

“Te-“ He heard the other start. 

“I know.” A bit of added rudeness would certainly help the host burst at him with enough anger to follow him. Leaving him to process the sheer amount of humiliation he was just dished out, he headed to the balcony. Behind him, he noticed Technoblade rushing to follow him. Of course. After making sure Technoblade saw him, he entered the balcony, immediately relaxed by the refreshingly cool winter wind, then prepared for the anger that would inevitably be directed his way. The sky was unbelievably gorgeous as the sun sank behind the mountains, a beautiful menagerie of colors he wished he could experience in its entirety. Behind him, he heard the door open and shut. Technoblade’s breathing was still heavy and loud. 

But there was no shouting. There was no anger or demands for him to leave, there weren’t even any tears, however rare they were. Happy to keep quiet despite the unusuality, he gazed at the looming mountains, rocky structures more impressive than any mansion, some of which were painted a lovely pink. Beyond the limits of the clouds that were snowing on them, the sky exploded into color, brilliantly saturated reds and oranges contrasted with dozens of calming shades of blue. If Technoblade wouldn’t speak up, he was glad to stand there until he did, breathing in the refreshing air and enjoying the chill of the wind. 

They stared at the sky for an incredibly long time, so much so that Dream eventually gave up in confusion. Finally, he turned around to look at Technoblade, taking a seat on the balcony railing. He wasn’t drunk, as he had started to suspect, nor had he left without Dream noticing, instead, he was also gazing up at the scenery. 

The look in his eyes was pure and filled with awe, as if this was the first time he had ever seen the sky, which was reflected in his warm eyes. He hadn’t even bothered to brush off the snow that had been falling on them, gathering on his shoulders and hair. Suddenly, a wave of sympathy hit him. This man wasn’t an awful person, if he committed a crime, it would be the crime of being born into wealth, born into the restrictions and attitude of the upper class. Techno didn’t deserve this fate, given the same consequences as deceitful business mongrels and predatory noblemen, left to suffer in the freezing cold before he inevitably dies of frostbite. 

When Techno joined him on the railing, Dream held his hand, he didn’t know why. Faces so close, he saw something different growing in his eye, emphasized by the fiery reds of the sky behind him exploding out from his hair. Maybe the idea sprung from a selfish desire to have fun before he had to leave, maybe it was an attempt to comfort and console Techno before he passed away, maybe he wanted to take out his newfound frustration at the system, either way, he leaned into Techno’s ear to whisper in the voice he knew didn’t frighten him. “Close your eyes.”

It took a few moments, but the instant Techno’s eyes fluttered shut, he pulled his mask up and connected their lips. He was clearly very cold without a mask to help keep his face warm, but for Dream that only made it more satisfying to feel him slowly heat up as a direct result of his actions. It was slightly strange, he had kissed targets a few times before, but only as a sick power play, never with this much unfiltered want. 

Like when they danced, Techno didn’t passively accept his fate, he reciprocated the passion he received in turn, getting a little more rough. This only inspired Dream to get aggressive as well, so he pulled back, making sure to cover Techno’s eyes, and started to mark up his neck and jaw. After a brazen and intoxicating gasp, he heard Techno say, “I won’t look.”

Withdrawing his lips from Techno’s neck, Dream glanced to the side. He thought about the effect his eyes might have on the man, how wrong things could go if his face was seen, then he noticed the recently loosened collar. “Promise?” He whispered. He thought how Techno was quickly nearing the end of his life, how this entire night, he had done everything to prove he respected Dream, how the desire to hold him was bubbling up like a volcano. Techno responded with an emphatical noise of agreement, so with a shaky, yet imperceivable breath, he released his hand. 

Quickly, he dug back into Techno’s bare neck as he held him close, though his enthusiasm might have been an attempt to dissuade the awkward emotionality. Occasionally he let his teeth break skin, though he held himself back a bit when he remembered Techno’s sheltered upbringing.

It seemed like hours as they shared deep, hungry kisses, the winter temperatures having had long become irrelevant as heat enveloped them. His attention was focused on Techno. The soft lips that pushed against his own, his hair that was slowly but surely becoming undone from his previous hairstyle, curious hands that explored and grasped spontaneously. Only when he impulsively opened his eyes in a selfish desire to know what Techno looked like as he called his name that Dream noticed the dark sky the sun had left behind. 

Internally, he became somber as he built up the confidence to finish off the night. In a natural motion, he moved in front of Techno, refusing to separate their lips, but making sure to keep tactics in mind. Then, with a heavy heart, he pushed them both off the side of the railing, away from the walls of the mansion, towards a mound of piled up snow far beneath them. 

At first, Techno seemed oblivious as he merely leaned forward to deepen their kiss, but then he felt as Techno jolted away from his lips, exposing his mouth to the dry winter air. Dream opened his eyes to see pained confusion on the other’s face. What was he doing. He had hurt Techno, had sexually manipulated him so he could push him off a balcony, it was a despicable thing to do. 

Moments before they hit the ground, Dream felt as Techno’s arms and legs clung snuggly around him. The firm, warm feeling was comfortably nice. And then they were on the ground. 

Moving slightly to get a good look at the damage, Dream saw familiar messed up hair, clothing with hundreds of tiny tears across the details, a bit of blood soaking the thin parts of the outfit. It was a glorious sight he had seen dozens of times, but it never got dull, seeing someone so powerful both literally and figuratively fall from grace. “You aren’t better than anyone.” He whispered, getting back to work surprisingly quickly. 

Unquestionably, stripping his targets of all their valuables was his least favorite part of the job, it was incredibly tedious and took way too long, not helped as fashion tastes became more and more elaborate. Still, Dream couldn’t help but be a bit more careful than usual, feeling more like a mortician rather than a reaper. With the last ring plucked, he turned to leave, but stopped. 

As he looked down at the man, stripped and humiliated, the marks he had made more prominent than ever, Dream suddenly saw him as the Techno who willingly danced with him, who stood by his side in silence to watch the sunset, the man filled with passion and life. In a few days, he’d be dead. A twisted mix of pity and desire washed over him and he leaned back down to leave a trail of hickeys from the small of Techno’s waist up to his lips, making sure to savor each one. 

When he got to his jaw, however, he suddenly felt a dangerously cold hand on his cheek. With a start, he looked back at Techno, saw the way his eyes glazed over, how frantic his breathing had gotten, which suggested he would pass out soon, then felt a thumb rub his cheek and immediately understood. This guy was a fighter. He wouldn’t go down quietly into the goodnight, he wouldn’t let himself. Hope blossomed within him, a dangerous idea given the odds, but regardless, it persisted. Dream pressed a sweet, romantic kiss to Techno’s lips, then stood back up to leave. “Good luck Technoblade.” He announced, no longer in whisper. ‘Not that you’ll need it.’ He tacked on in his head as he retrieved his mask and the crown. Then with a flash, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Dream human? Idk


	3. Epilogue

Years passed and Techno found himself at another party that made him question why he ever enjoyed the events, where minutes earlier he had seen a glance of a familiar figure in the crowd. After walking down the stairs and out the front door, he had had to loop almost the entire building until he could observe as Dream, still wearing his mask, finished robbing another wealthy man of his clothes and jewels. Bitter jealously stung his heart, but was quickly soothed when Dream decided to stop in place to lightly kick the man in the ribs. It was only then that Dream looked over and noticed him. 

Smirking, Techno casually walked away. It was Dream’s turn to chase him, though instead of a crowd of people they’d weave through, it was a hedge maze on the property. Techno stood in the center when he reached it, only slightly looking over when Dream, soon after, stood in the archway.

“I see you’re having fun again so soon.” Dream mentioned. He used his normal voice, the one that Techno had only heard once, the one that was cheerfully soothing. 

“First of all, I’m at work.” He replied, patting the sword hung on his hip. “And it’s only been a handful of years.”

“What are you doing out here then?” There was a laugh in his voice. 

“Investigating the mysterious disappearance of our gracious host. I was highly motivated to make sure everything’s alright.” Techno walked towards Dream, pulling away his mask without resistance to reveal the messy constellation of freckles and glowing green eyes he’d been trying to remember since he last saw them. Dream was smiling, but had a humorous glint in his eye. 

“Good job, I’m glad you did so well.” At the response, Techno hummed in disappointment. “What, do you want a prize?”

“Well if you’re offering.” Techno interlaced their fingers, bringing them even closer, and wordlessly, their lips connected. Their kiss was slower and more gentle than any they had shared the night long ago, each wanting to hang on to every little part of the other as much as possible. 

When Dream pulled away to breathe a sigh of bliss, Techno mumbled into his neck. “By the way the punishment for taking back my reward is being thrown off a balcony.”

“Like you’d be able to.” Dream chuckled. It was a beautiful laugh. 

“They taught me a lot at the academy.”

“Oh yeah?”

At the challenge, Techno pulled on the hand he was holding to disrupt Dream’s balance, then forcefully pushed him to the ground in a practiced technique, kneeling over him with their faces within a hair of each other. “You were saying?” Techno quipped. Dream finished closing the distance, and they shared a long series of deep kisses in the grass, surrounded by flower buds and bathed in the light of the moon. The next morning they’d find themselves laying together in the grass, Techno’s crown lazily resting on his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I came up with the title pretty early on when I was writing this, so it retroactively became based on the short story.


End file.
